The present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device.
Small-size electronic devices may be carried in a user's pocket, and/or may be worn on a user's wrist or a specific portion of a user's body, e.g., a head, a neck, an arm, etc. Such the device is called a wearable device.
In some forms, a wearable device may include a main body performing intrinsic functions of the electronic device and a connector, such as a strap, disposed on the main body. The strap may enable the user to fix the main body to the user's body or a specific structure using a predetermined length of strap.
Wearable devices may be independently used or used with other electronic devices. In the situation where a wearable device is used with other electronic devices, a communication method with a local area communication module may applied between the wearable device and other electronic device(s), and, thus, other electronic devices are prevented from being inconveniently and frequently used.
Since the wearable device has a small size and slim shape, there may be a limitation to realizing the functions of the wearable device. Accordingly, the wearable device may incorporate various user interfaces (UI) by hardware- or software-based techniques to realize certain functions of the wearable device.
Some conventional electronic devices, such as a smart watch, have a substantially quadrangular shape. Therefore, the quadrangular shape partially limits the UI realized in the electronic device due to the limitation in shape of the electronic device. In addition, typically the user of conventional smartwatch may be need to turn a stem, which is installed at a side surface of the electronic device, in order to control or operate the electronic device.